of pineapple stuffed toys and crane games
by ChocolateFantasies
Summary: It was just another afternoon of walking home with Kise after their customary one-on-one but something happened... Was written for AoKise day: May 7. Prompt: Pineapples. It's not even remotely amusing but there's fluff so whatever


I actually wrote this for AoKise day back in May... I realize I never uploaded it here so here it is. It's not very good tho hahaha

Prompt: Pineapples.

I asked for a prompt from my friends and I got this so asdfghjkl. OTL.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KuroBas and it's characters. lol.

* * *

_of pineapple stuffed toys and crane games_

* * *

Aomine leaned against the wall beside the gym's double doors. It was dark already and the school building looked forbidding in the darkness. He tossed the gym keys up and caught them again. He repeated this again and again, trying to stave off the boredom while he waited. Why did Kise always take so long in the showers anyway? He was always the one begging Aomine to have a one-on-one with him and the blond always took such a damn long time. Aomine sighed and tossed the keys one more time.

"Aominecchi! Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Kise shouted, running towards him with his bag bouncing off his side. The blond came to a stop in front of him and he smiled apologetically.

"You're always so slow. That's why you don't ever win against me," Aomine laughed. Kise pouted.

He pushed off the wall and shut the double doors, taking a last look to make sure all the lights in the gym were turned off. He locked the doors and tossed the keys to Kise. They had an agreement long ago that Kise would keep the keys; Aomine would just lose them in the dump that was his bedroom. The blunette buried his hands in the pockets of his pants and started walking. Kise fell into step right beside him. Their footsteps were the only sounds to be heard in the empty campus. There was a companionable silence between them and neither of the two wanted to break it.

Soon, they arrived at one of the more lively streets in the city. The neon lights of the shops were nearly as bright as the streetlamps. Other people walked past them, giving no notice to the two boys in Teiko uniforms.

Kise stopped suddenly and Aomine turned to look at him. The blond was staring at the wide window of an arcade that the basketball team frequented.

"Hey, Aominecchi. Can you spare a few minutes?" Kise asked, still staring at whatever had caught his attention.

"Uhh, sure?" Aomine acquiesced, thoroughly confused by the blond's unexpected behavior. Kise grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the arcade.

The mixed sounds of the games were deafening and the lights flashed, illuminating the faces of teenagers like them. Kise pulled him over to one of the crane games and let go of his wrist. Kise peered into the glass box, even going as far as looking inside from another angle. He rummaged through his bag, looking for spare change.

"What the hell, Kise? A crane game?" Aomine complained, facepalming. He should've expected something like this from the blond. He could be quite childish at times.

"I want the pineapple," Kise responded, not even looking up from his bag.

"A pineapple stuffed toy? What the hell for?"

"It's Spongebob's house. I want it."

Aomine didn't bother to ask Kise exactly _why _he wanted a stuffed toy of Spongebob's house.

"Gotcha!" Kise exclaimed, triumphantly holding up a small coin pouch.

He grinned at the blunette and inserted a coin into the machine. He grabbed the joystick and carefully maneuvered the crane, double-checking and triple-checking to make that the crane was hovering right above the pineapple. Aomine watched all of this from a distance, wishing he had never let the blond drag him here. He couldn't help but marvel a bit at the intense concentration Kise had right then.

There was a tense moment when Kise finally pressed the button.

The crane slowly moved downwards.

The claws closed around the middle of the pineapple.

Kise cheered the crane on under his breath.

The crane started moving up, pulling the pineapple along with it.

It was almost there!

Then the pineapple slipped and once again joined its fellow stuffed toys.

"Aww! That was so close!" Kise groaned, thumping his fist against the glass.

"Are we done here?"

"No way! I'm gonna try again!"

Five tries later, Kise rested his forehead against the glass in defeat. He still hadn't gotten the pineapple stuffed toy.

"Whywhywhy?" Kise whined.

"Do you honestly want it _that _bad?" Aomine sighed. He figured this was the fastest way to get this whole thing over with.

Kise nodded.

"Ugh, fine. Move over." Aomine pushed Kise out of the way and inserted his own coin into the machine. He expertly handled the joystick and confidently pressed the button.

"No way," Kise boggled as the pineapple stuffed toy dropped into the chute.

Aomine took the pineapple and tossed it in the air, catching it again as it came down. Kise's eyes followed the toy; he couldn't quite believe that Aomine had gotten it _on his first try_. Aomine faced him and smirked.

"It's mine now."

"But-!"

"I freaking won it so I better be the one to get it," Aomine interrupted. He was amused at how Kise was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, completely at a loss for words.

He laughed and exited the arcade with Kise trailing behind him. He pretended not to hear Kise begging him to give the pineapple to him. This continued until they came to a rather secluded area near a park.

"Pretty pleeeeaaaaaseeeeee?" Kise pestered.

Aomine stopped and turned around. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that Kise knew to be a sign that Aomine would be trying to pull something off.

"I'll give it to you _if _and only _if _you do something for me."

"Fine," Kise agreed, albeit a little reluctant.

There was a split second of silence before Aomine continued.

"Kiss me."

Kise could only stare in open-mouthed shock at the blunette in front him.

"W-w-what…?!" Kise stuttered. This really couldn't be happening. All this time, Kise had thought he had hidden his feelings quite well but now…

"Well, come on." Aomine stepped closer, holding the pineapple behind his back.

Kise swallowed past the lump in his throat and stepped forward. His knees were shaking almost to the point that he felt he would just fall over. He pressed his lips to Aomine's for just an instant, just enough for both of them to feel the slight pressure.

Kise pulled back, but a hand on his cheek stopped him. Kise paused. There was something in Aomine's eyes that he hadn't ever seen before. Was that…?

Aomine pulled closer. The blond unconsciously tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. Aomine mirrored his action and he kissed him, letting the stuffed toy fall to the ground while pulling Kise into a tight embrace. The kiss was soft and lingering and it held a confession—a confession of love that could never have been said out loud. And Kise accepted it wholeheartedly. This was Aomine's honest and caring side that he rarely completely showed to anybody. And he was here, right now, telling him silently that he loved him.

"_I love you, Ryouta."_

Kise smiled into the kiss, leaning into it and threading his fingers through cobalt-blue hair as Aomine rubbed his thumb over Kise's cheek.

It seemed much too soon when they had to draw back for air. Kise smiled at him, wanting him to know how happy and thankful he was. Aomine rested his forehead against Kise's and smiled, relieved to know that Kise felt the same. They both knew that anyone could pass by and see them both. It didn't quite matter to them though, what anyone else would think of their relationship. The rest of the world seemed insignificant compared to what they shared with each other.

And so, the pineapple stuffed toy was left forgotten on the cold hard ground as Aomine held Kise's hand and walked him home.

* * *

_END._


End file.
